麻生夏子
| Origin = ･東京都 | Alias =あそう なつこ | Genre = アニメソング | Occupation = 歌手・女優 | Label = Lantis | Production = スターダストプロモーション | URL = 麻生夏子 オフィシャルウェブサイト }} 麻生 夏子（あそう なつこ、1990年8月6日 - ）は、日本の女優、歌手。スターダストプロモーション・ランティス所属。 東京都出身。血液型はAB型。 中央大学附属高等学校卒業、中央大学法学部政治学科『みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですレディオ』第1回放送より卒業 。 人物 趣味は映画鑑賞・読書・モンスターハンターで、特技はピアノ・ダンスである。 活動 ドラマ * 黒い太陽（ひろみ） * MAGISTER NEGI MAGI 魔法先生ネギま!（長谷川千雨） * 斉藤さん（ギャル） * 泣き顔にKISS（メグ） * キャットストリート（美咲） * 小公女セイラ（横尾満美子） * 筆談ホステス 〜母と娘、愛と感動の25年。届け! わたしの心〜（ひかり） * 仮面ライダーW（雪村姫香） 映画 * 仮面ライダーW FOREVER AtoZ/運命のガイアメモリ（雪村姫香） 舞台 * 女優☆座 vol.2『お台場の母』（2006年8月） CM * 東日本旅客鉄道（JR東日本） * モスフードサービス「カレーチキンバーガー」（2007年） * ソニー・コンピュータエンタテインメント「LocoRoco得得パック 追いかけて篇」（2008年） * シャープ「docomo SH-07B AQUOS SHOT（京都）篇」（2010年） バラエティ * ゴールドハウス（2008年10月18日 - 2009年3月14日） * 熱血!平成教育学院（2009年4月19日） * 全国一斉!日本人テスト（2009年5月27日） * ネプリーグ（2009年6月22日） * オンエアー直前! よくわかる現代魔法の基礎講座!! 予習、復習 -今からでも遅くないぞスペシャル-（2009年7月4日） * スタ☆どん #5（2010年1月17日） * サタデーバリューフィーバー試験に絶対出ない! 芸能界の公式（2010年2月20日） * アルクメデス・キューサンヌーボ（2010年7月15日・8月26日・9月9日） * スパモク!!本当にあった恐怖の絶叫映像2010（2010年7月29日） * アカルイ☆ミライ（2012年7月29日） 音楽番組 * Run Run LAN!（コーナーレギュラー：2009年4月7日 - 2009年10月9日 / ゲスト：2009年5月19日） * 音龍門（朗読少女：2009年12月 - ） * アニソ〜ンぷらす（2010年5月10日・8月9日） ** アニソ〜ンぷらすLIVE2011（2011年1月3日） * グッとくる歌謡祭（朝日放送：2010年10月10日） * キングラン アニソン紅白2010 supported by スカパー!（2010年12月31日） * ミュージックステーション（テレビ朝日） * 火曜曲!（TBS、Project Yamato 2199として） * 音楽の日 2013（TBS、Project Yamato 2199として） * THE MUSIC DAY 音楽のちから（日本テレビ、Project Yamato 2199として） * 第64回NHK紅白歌合戦（NHK総合、Project Yamato 2199として） 情報番組 * アニメTV（2009年8月1日） * アニメぱらだいす!（2010年2月15日） * U・LA・LA@7（2010年11月17日） * アニぱら音楽館（2010年11月22日） * やじうまテレビ!（2010年12月20日） * ZIP!（2011年4月5日 - ：火曜・木曜コーナーレギュラー） OVA * やわらか三国志 突き刺せ!! 呂布子ちゃん（パピコ） テレビアニメ * よくわかる現代魔法（受付嬢） ラジオ * 魔法先生ネギま!『ざ・まほらNEWS』（2007年10月17日 / 2007年10月24日） * 魔法先生ネギま!『ちうの☆ぴょんぴょんRADIO SHOW!』 * 魔法先生ネギま!『voice from pRythme』（2008年2月） * みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですレディオ（2009年7月9日 - ） * チャイム!・木曜日『麻生夏子 楽聞のススメ』（コーナーパーソナリティ：2009年11月5日 - ） * C/G-26「アーティスト・セルフ・ポートレート」（USEN：2010年11月8日 - 11月14日） * NHKラジオ「特集 渋谷アニメランド 春のアニソンナイト!」(2012年5月5日 5月6日) インターネット放送 * ニコニコ生放送『みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですレディオinニコ生。』（2009年 - ） * YouTube『中島愛のシンカロン! Vol.034 シンカロン・ダブルス!! with 麻生夏子』（2010年2月6日） * ニコニコ生放送『とりあえず生中（二杯目）』（2010年3月8日） * NOLIFE『Japan in Motion Season 2』（2010年4月6日 - 2010年7月） ** NOLIFE『Japan in Motion Season 3』（2010年10月5日 - 2011年2月1日） ** NOLIFE『Japan in Motion Season 4』（2011年5月17日 - 2011年7月5日） ** NOLIFE『Japan in Motion Season 5』（2011年9月6日 - 2011年12月27日） ** NOLIFE『Japan in Motion Season 6』（2012年1月17日 - ） * ニコニコ生放送『GIRLS NIGHT』（2010年8月12日） * ニコニコ生放送『カードファイト!! ヴァンガード スペシャルカンファレンス』（2010年12月17日） * みんなの放送『麻生夏子オフィシャルTV NatsukoDX』（2011年2月7日 - ） * ニコニコ生放送『電波研究社』（2011年2月10日） * Lantisの!アニソンTuesday!!（2011年） * Lantisの!アニソンTune♪（2012年） 雑誌 * 週刊プレイボーイ（2009年9月14日） * Girls!トレーディングカード大全（双葉社：2009年10月31日） * アニサマGirls Night Book favorite talk（2010年11月2日） * コラム連載「麻生夏子の一発逆転」（レコード新聞社：2011年 - ） その他 * CAPCOM「モンスターハンター3（トライ）」受付嬢イメージガール（2008年） * 日経トレンディネット 1stアルバム発売記念インタビュー（2010年8月6日） * ロッテリア店内放送「LOTTERIA Yell Music」（2010年12月1日 - 12月31日） * PV「ヒャダインのカカカタ☆カタオモイ-C」ヒャダル子（2011年） ライブ ; 2009年 * 12月23日 みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですレディオ感謝祭。 ; 2010年 * 5月22日 みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですレディオ感謝祭。2 〜シャンゼリゼより愛をこめて〜（恵比寿 LIVE GATE） * 8月6日 みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですお誕生日会。（廣瀬無線） * 9月11日 麻生夏子ファーストライブ「Movement of magic」（原宿ASTRO HALL） * 12月12日 ART'n POP（La Marroquinerie） ; 2011年 * 4月2日 麻生夏子 2nd LIVE 2011「Pop Step Trip!」（渋谷 duo MUSIC EXCHANGE）東日本大震災による影響により中止 * 8月6日 麻生夏子LIVE 2011「Steps for the Future!」（渋谷WWW） ; 2012年 * 1月9日 麻生夏子LIVE TOUR 2012「Precious tone」（恵比寿LIQUIDO ROOM） * 1月14日 麻生夏子LIVE TOUR 2012「Precious tone」（阿倍野ロックタウン） * 11月11日 麻生夏子全国ツアー「Hypersonic☆Circuit」（F.A.D YOKOHAMA） * 11月17日 麻生夏子全国ツアー「Hypersonic☆Circuit」（梅田シャングリラ ） * 12月8日 麻生夏子全国ツアー「Hypersonic☆Circuit」（広島CAVE-BE） * 12月15日 麻生夏子全国ツアー「Hypersonic☆Circuit」（池下CLUB UPSET） * 12月27日 麻生夏子全国ツアー追加公演「Hypersonic☆Circuit 〜CLIMAX GAME〜」（渋谷 O-EAST） 参加イベント ; 2008年 * 10月19日 STARCHILD DREAM in KOBE2008 ; 2009年 * 3月29日・5月4日 スタ☆フェス（石丸電気） * 4月5日・8月4日 スタ☆フェス 番外編（SHIBUYA BOXX） * 5月4日 2009アイドルステーション Vol 12・13 〜女神たちとゴールデンウィーク SPECIAL〜1部（渋谷DESEO） * 5月22日・8月5日・8月7日 GIRLs-TechnoPop stadium（LIQUIDROOM・Shibuya O-EAST・duo music exchange） * 5月24日 ヤマダ電機 Presents 〜ももいろクローバー JAPANツアー2009 ももいろTyphooooon〜 スペシャルゲスト（LABI1 高崎） * 5月31日 アイドルステーション（原宿アストロホール） * 6月13日・9月12日 B.L.T PRESENTS Girls Woodstock（芝浦スタジオキューブ326・渋谷WOMB） * 6月14日 「よくわかる現代魔法」＆「初恋限定。」ジョイントフェスティバル（浅草公会堂） * 6月20日・21日 次世代ワールドホビーフェア 09 summer（幕張メッセ） * 7月1日・7月29日 アニソンぷらす×アニメ☆ダンス コレクション GIRLs-TechnoPop stadium（Shibuya O-EAST・LIQUIDROOM） * 7月25日 Lantis Presents "twilight listening party vol.6"（Shibuya DUO Music Exchange） * 8月14日 影山ヒロノブ・遠藤正明・きただにひろしの「ゆかいな仲間たち2009」（Zepp Tokyo） * 8月21日 ☆GO! SHIODOMEジャンボリー ワッショイ! 2009「スタ☆フェス納涼祭」（汐留日本テレビ・日テレプラザ B2F特設ステージ） * 8月29日 まつりつくば2009（つくば駅センター広場 まつりつくば2009会場） * 8月30日 スタ☆フェス 番外編 〜「スタ☆コレ」リリース記念祭〜 supported by Lantis（ベルエポック美容専門学校原宿第二校舎 イベントホール） * 9月7日・9月8日 アニソンぷらす×アニメ☆ダンス コレクション GIRLs-TechnoPop stadium 〜リキッドルームより残暑お見舞い! 奇跡の2days〜（LIQUIDROOM） * 9月26日 ランティス祭り1日目（富士急ハイランド コニファーフォレスト） * 12月26日 JPSガールズボイス-28（新宿RUIDO K4） ; 2010年 * 1月31日 SOUNDTRACK GIRLS PARTY（ららぽーと新三郷 スカイガーデンステージ） * 2月13日 バカとテストと召喚獣 文月学園文化祭 in バトゥール東京（バトゥール東京） * 3月27日 東京国際アニメフェア2010「いちばんうしろの大魔王」イベント（東京ビッグサイトTAFステージ） * Sunshine Live Circuit 2010! ** 4月17日 JPSガールズボイス31（新宿RUIDO K4） ** 4月18日 アニオン マックス（恵比寿 LIVE GATE） ** 4月24日 麻生夏子一日店長（ディアステージ） ** 4月25日 トレーディングカードPOPアートコレクション発売記念イベント「POP祭1stプレミアム ゆとりちゃんも一緒!」（テレビ朝日 多目的スペース umu） ** 5月15日 JPSガールズボイスβ17（新宿RUIDO K4） * 7月3日・4日 第11回Japan Expo（パリ） * 8月11日 スターダスト音楽出版創業31周年記念 夏子の夏休み in 日テレRESORT＠seazoo（逗子海岸内 日テレRESORT＠seazoo） * 8月18日 汐博2010 麻生夏子「Movement of magic」リリース感謝祭（汐留AX） * 10月29日 Lantis presents ROCK’N LAN CARNIVAL -2nd RUN-（新代田FEVER） * 10月31日・11月3日 アニサマ Girls Night（Zepp Osaka・Zepp Tokyo） * 12月24日 TVアニメ『えむえむっ!』クリスマスイベント "美緒様聖誕祭"（パセラリゾーツ BENOA銀座店） ; 2011年 * 2月12日 アニうた KITAKYUSHU2011（北九州メディアドーム） * 2月27日 ブシロードカードゲームライブ2011（パシフィコ横浜） * 3月26日 コ・フェスタPAO WEEK "NO ANISON NO LIFE" 第一夜「みんなのうた せかいのうた」（東京ミッドタウン内 ホールA） * 8月6日 みなさまあっての麻生夏子ですお誕生日会（渋谷WWW） * 8月27日 Animelo Summer Live 2011-rainbow-（さいたまスーパーアリーナ） * 10月2日『バカとテストと召喚獣にっ!』放送完了記念イベントバカ祭（フェス） in 東京「バカ 〜それは、世界を変えることば。〜」(品川ステラボール） * 10月10日 東日本大震災復興チャリティイベント 萌酒サミットin秋葉原UDX（秋葉原UDX） * 10月30日 東日本大震災復興祭2011 〜子供たちの未来のために〜（国立代々木競技場 第二体育館） ;2012年 * 1月9日 みなさまあっての麻生夏子です新年会（恵比寿LIQUIDO ROOM） * 3月10日 ブシロードカードゲームライブ2012（愛知県芸術劇場大ホール） * 3月17日 ヤマダ電機「家電フェア2012＆大処分蚤の市」（福岡ドーム） * 3月25日「元気な日本」展示会 in 香港（九龍湾国際展貿中心 3F 日本ステージ / オーディトリアム） * 4月28日 NHKラジオ「特集 渋谷アニメランド 春のアニソンナイト!」（NHKみんなの広場 ふれあいホール） * 5月5日 「大ヴァンガ祭」(東京ビッグサイト 西1ホール) * 7月28日「夏子をわっしょい! HAPPY法被(はっぴ)バースデー2012」(渋谷 duo MUSIC EXCHANGE) * 8月4日「nonstop アニソントレイン祭2012 in 大阪」(大阪城 西の丸庭園) * 8月5日「世界コスプレサミット「10周年記念アニソンLIVE」(オアシス21（名古屋市東区）) * 9月30日「焼津文化会館 アニメ・フェスティバル アニソン・スペシャルライブ」(焼津文化会館 大ホール) * 10月29日「H.I.P. Presents "success" Vol.1」(渋谷 O-EAST) * 11月23日「ANIMAX MUSIX 2012」(横浜アリーナ) ;2013年 * 3月16日「アニうたKITAKYUSHU×A3 2013」(北九州メディアドーム) ディスコグラフィ シングル 配信限定 アルバム コンピレーションシングルアルバム / サウンドトラックアルバムなど * アニメ☆ダンス BEST GIG * 熱帯夜Girls（アニサマGirls Night テーマソング） * 空想リジューム（ドラマCD かみせん。） * rainbow（Animelo Summer Live 2011 テーマソング） *CROSS×OVER SENSATION BD / DVD * Animelo Summer Live 2011 -rainbow- 7.28 出典 外部リンク * 麻生夏子オフィシャルブログ 『「ただ今ご紹介にあずかりました、麻生 夏子です。」』Powered by Ameba * 麻生夏子オフィシャルサイト Category:日本の歌手（一部フィクション） Category:アニメソング歌手 Category:日本の俳優 Category:スターダストプロモーション Category:ランティス所属者（一部フィクション） Category:ZIP!関係者